


We're Done

by Armitage_11



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, War, be kind, carl's done, first time publishing, i don't know how it works, negan's sad, they will try to kill each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitage_11/pseuds/Armitage_11
Summary: Carl's done. Negan had tried to kill him with his bat, and the boy had had enough. After a discussion with the leader of the Saviors, Carl decided to do the only thing he should have done before his relationship with Negan started: help his family to kill his enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wish not to mess it up. It's my first time publishing and I'm quite confused because this site is sooo different. As you read in the summary, Carl's done with Negan. So, let's see how this works out. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes you're about to find.   
>  Thanks for reading, sweeties!

“You tried to kill me,” Carl said, staring at Negan who was just across the room, sitting in the floor with a frown in his forehead. Negan did not look up at the sound of Carl’s voice, instead of that he just sighed, feeling like shit. He was a piece of shit. He knew that already. What he did to Carl wasn’t acceptable, and he didn’t expect forgiveness coming from the boy. Not at all. He should have threatened anyone else; he knew that messing up with Carl was to play dirty, and now he felt guilty. If that tiger hadn’t attacked in that moment one of his men, would Negan have killed Carl? He was about to crack his skull with his bat, but he was interrupted. And thank God he was. What was he thinking? 

“I know,” he whispered, as if his words could fix what he had done hours ago. He finally looked up just to see Carl standing a few meters away from him, his arms folded in his chest and his anger being displayed in his conflicted face. Negan knew that face. He knew that Carl was having a dilemma in his head in that moment.

“Is that all? “I know”?” Carl let an incredulous laugh escape from his lips. He felt his throat getting tighter, and felt the tears starting to blur his vision. “Fuck you, Negan.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but he decided to drop it, so he closed it as fast as he opened it. He felt sick. He could have died in front of his father by Negan’s hand. It all had gone too far. What Negan did wasn’t something he could accept or forgive. He had given the man many opportunities, but now he couldn’t give him anymore. He hadn’t noticed that his hands were shaking. He hadn’t noticed that tears had started to roll down his cheeks and were now falling to the floor. 

He needed to get out of there.

During the chaos that occurred in Alexandria, Negan managed to get Carl, and after that he took him to his truck, safe and sound sitting next to him. None of them spoke in the whole ride, but Negan could sense the tension coming from the boy’s delicate frame. The only thing that he had wanted to do in that moment was to embrace the trembling body of Carl in his arms and to tell him how sorry he was. 

And now they were both in Negan’s room, filling the bedroom with unanswered questions and conflicted emotions. 

They stayed in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Carl didn’t dare to keep visual contact with Negan; he was too busy deciding what to do. On the other hand, Negan stared at Carl as if he was the only thing he could see in the world. He wanted Carl to be the only thing he could see in the world. 

The boy had changed him. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but Carl had done something that no one else could before. Carl was his only weakness. Carl was the only person that he could call a friend, a confident, a lover. He really liked the boy, but now and because of him, he was about to lose him. 

“We’re done.” Carl spoke slowly, expecting to give the words the impact he wanted Negan to feel. It worked. As soon as the phrase left the boy’s mouth, Negan stood up abruptly, reaching out for Carl. He grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard making the boy wince. 

“Don’t say that.” Negan whispered. He was scared. He couldn’t lose his right-hand man. They had shared a lot in the past few months. He made a mistake, but he was capable of doing whatever Carl wanted in order to fix it. The boy tried to get away from him, but Negan just held him tighter. 

“It’s how it has to be, Negan. You tried to kill me. You would have killed me if Shiva hadn’t appeared so suddenly. You just lost all the trust I had in you.”

Negan never thought words could hurt that much. He didn’t know what to say or what to think. For the first time in a very long time, Negan was at a loss for words. He was pained, but he didn’t let the feeling show up in his face. Instead of that, he softened the grasp he had on Carl’s arm, and the boy took the opportunity to break free.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then Carl turned around, walking to the door and opening it. Just when he was about to leave, he stopped. He looked over his shoulder and whispered, “You just started a war. From now on, fear me, because if I see you again, the only thing I'm gonna think of is how I’m going to kill you. For Glenn, for Abraham, for Olivia, for all the people you’ve killed. I’m gonna do for the first time the right thing.” 

And then he walked out of the room, closing the door with a noisy thud, leaving Negan alone with his thoughts. Carl had made his choice, and even though it hurt like a bitch, he wasn’t going to stop him. Both could play the same game. 

He had tried to kill Carl once; it wasn’t going to be that hard trying it again, was it?


	2. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks a lot for your good response, I didn't know it could be so well received! Here's the second chapter and I hope that you enjoy it as much as you did enjoy the first one! Thanks for reading, sweethearts!

It had passed a week. Just one week and Carl had started to miss the man he was so used to hear doing sarcastic comments every now and then. Everything was different now, and even though Carl felt a short amount of regret for having left Negan the way he did, he finally understood that Negan wasn’t his family, and in that moment his family needed him. 

After his discussion with Negan, Carl asked Dwight to take him back to Alexandria. Surprisingly enough, Dwight conceded him the ride back home. They were both silent in the truck until they arrived at Alexandria, and after a weird and uncomfortable farewell, he entered his home. At first, what he saw was kind of shocking, but then he understood his father’s paranoia. Rick was standing behind the Alexandria gates, both arms folded in his chest. His eyes showed his genuine worry, and when he saw Carl passing through the gates, his preoccupation was dissipated and he walked slowly towards his son, tilting his head, asking for answers. Carl sighed. 

Back in the truck, he had thought a lot. He had tried to figure out what to do now that his relationship with Negan was over, and although he wanted to tell his father the truth, he knew that Rick would freak out. And he couldn’t blame the man: what Carl did should be considered as a betrayal, would be considered as such, and once the questions started to leave Rick’s mouth, he wouldn’t know what to answer or what to do because he was as confused as he knew his father would be in a few minutes.

But he owed him that. He owed his father an explanation. He mentally prepared himself for the storm that was about to come, and he sighed, feeling his heart beat fast against his ribcage. His stomach twisted, and he signaled his father to follow him. Rick, at first, was confused. Then, Carl started to walk away, so his father decided to go after him. 

Carl ignored all the new and old faces he saw as he walked to his house, too focused on what he was about to say, on how he was going to convince his father that what he had had been something stupid that he shouldn’t have ever done. He finally arrived at his house, glad that it was empty. His feet took him to the living room where he sat down, feeling suddenly exhausted for all that had happened in the last few hours. He waited for Rick to sit in the sofa in front of him, and after a few minutes of being in silence, Carl finally started to speak. 

“Dad, I’ve been doing something that…” he stopped. He wasn’t ready for this. The room suddenly became too small, and his hands started shaking. He tried to control his breath, letting the air in and out slowly. “I’m so sorry for what I’ve done.” 

“What are you talking about, Carl?” Rick asked, a frown in his forehead showing how worried he was. Carl felt bad for the man that was about to hear the most disgusting thing that he could have ever heard. Carl felt guilty. He hoped for Rick to understand. He looked down, watching his lap with little interest. “What happened?”

And then Carl told him everything. Since the first time he started to feel something for Negan, to the first time they kissed, to the first time they laid together on Negan’s bed, to the discussion he had had with him hours ago. Rick’s silence was disturbing. His face was tensed, and every muscle in his body had been rigid since his son had started to speak. Rick had let Carl explain it all without interruptions, and after the boy finished, Rick just stood up and walked away, leaving the house without saying a word. 

Carl had expected everything, but not that. 

He climbed up the stairs and went to his room, he lied on his bed and stared at his ceiling until his eyes started to close on their own. He was too tired. Physically and emotionally, it had been one hell of a day. He didn’t know he could be brave enough to tell Rick all what had happened between himself and Negan, but he had done it, and even though he knew Rick was destroyed by the revelations, Carl felt proud for himself.

He decided that he should get some rest, and after a few minutes he started to drift off to sleep. 

The last thing he had thought about was the sleeping face of Negan which he had the opportunity to watch every time that he woke up next to the leader of the Saviors. 

He really missed the warm feeling of Negan’s body against his own, but he missed his dead friends more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did! Again, thanks for reading, see you in next chapter!~

**Author's Note:**

> Was this little chapter that bad? I hope it wasn't. I'm so nervous, but new experiences are really cool and I'm always trying to experiment with new stuff. See you in the next chapter!~


End file.
